Echoes of the Future
by Eugena
Summary: Storm is taken and Wolverine and Bishop must save her before the future is beyond repair. Based on movie interpretation of the characters, but contains elements of the comics and cartoon shows.
1. For My Future Self

Disclaimers: X-Men is owned by Marvel and others.

**Echoes of the Future**

By Eugena

Rating: T

_Storm is taken and Wolverine and Bishop must save her before the future is beyond repair._

**Chapter One: For My Future Self**

No one would have disturbed that Adamanthium man while he slept. Through his dreams, his super senses picked up a faint smell.

"Storm," he muttered in his sleep.

His senses continued to awaken him. He realized this was not a memory.

He sat up cautiously and quietly passed down the hall. In a once-solitary room, a man cried into his palms. The man stopped, smelling a scent like his own. As the man looked up into his own eyes, he said, "I couldn't stop it then; why did I think I could stop it now?"

"There was no sign of forced entry," said Xavier as he examined the room.

"Who would have taken her?" asked Cyclops.

"I can answer that question," said a masculine voice coming towards them.

"Bishop," greeted Xavier, "you're not alone?"

"Huh?"

"I sense there is someone here looking for you, but he is not here yet."

Jean, who was behind the Professor tried to read the thoughts that he was reading.

"Always confusion when it comes to people from the future, right, Professor?" added Scott.

To Xavier, for a moment it seemed like Bishop was fading.

"Are you alright, Bishop?"

"Yes. Besides, I am the one who should be answering your questions."

"Do you know who took Storm?" asked Jean.

"Reports from the Future indicated it was Sinister, or one of his Allies."

"Why would he take her?" Scott asked.

"I don't know if I should tell you. It might alter the future."

"You are altering the future by coming here," Scott rationalized, "what is the difference by telling us?"

"There is someone he can not tell," answered Xavier.

Bishop looked at him, wondering if he had seen too much.

"You don't have to guard your mind from me. I want to help you," Xavier told him in his mind. He then told Jean not to read Bishop's thoughts and informed Bishop of that.

Bishop let go of the barriers he had learned to construct. The first image in his mind were he and Shard in childhood. He began to focus his memories so that he would come along the time when Xavier had been killed and he brought Wolverine and Storm from the future to prevent it. Xavier had wondered why he had chosen them, and knew that after the mission was successful, Wolverine and Storm had no memories of the alternative life. It was then that Xavier realized that at least part of the reason they were chosen was that someone would be able to remember them together.

"Jean, Scott," he spoke aloud, "have you heard from Logan since he left?"

"No, Professor," answered Jean.

"Perhaps with his sense of smell he could help us find her."

The Professor left for Cerebro to find Logan. Bishop remained with Jean and Scott but would not answer further questions.

****

In Cerebro, the Professor searched for Logan. He wondered about his earlier comment of someone looking for Bishop, not knowing whose thoughts he picked up on. When he located him, he noted that Logan was already heading back there to meet with them. He assembled a team of X-Men to pick him up in the X-jet.

When Logan came into her room, he could still smell her scent, and her sweat from fear. The feral force within him raged.

"Why did this happen?" he asked Bishop, the only person besides he and the Professor that was in the room.

"To do more damage than he had done before. You see, he had taken her, but now he has altered the future to take her sooner than he did before."

"I could not stop it then. I did not stop it now," Logan repeated the voice from within his mind.

"The phrase set an alarm in Bishop's and Xavier's minds."

"You knew this happened?" asked Xavier.

"I had a dream the other night. I looked at myself. I said it."

"I would not say it was a dream at all," said Bishop, "but another you. One from the future."

"That may be the man I said was looking for you," said Xavier.

"There is two of me?" repeated Logan.

"You're going to need two of you if you want to save 'Ro," said a voice materializing from beside him. Looking into his eyes, Logan saw a slightly older self.

"You called her 'Ro," younger Logan commented.

"Yeah, wouldn't you call – " the future Logan stopped, "never mind, I suppose you don't know."

Everyone but younger Logan knew the truth.

Xavier looked into future Logan's mind. At first, he could not. Logan had figured out to stealth his appearance and his mind. Then Logan allowed him in. Xavier saw the memory of Logan being shown his alternate life with Storm as his bride.

"_Is that why you love her?"_ he asked mentally.

"_I loved her before you showed me that,"_ he answered in his head.

"Enough of this mind talk," said the younger Logan, "I want answers."

"I come from a different future than Bishop," began future Logan, "Storm was killed. Time travel was invented earlier. I want to keep the future Bishop has. And by the end of this, Bishop, I hope there is also a way to get Shard back."


	2. The Truth Begins to Show

Disclaimers, etc., see chapter one.

**Echoes of the Future**

By Eugena

**Chapter Two: The Truth Begins to Show**

Ororo Munroe fought the heavy urge to laps back into unconsciousness. Her mind became weary with the thoughts of her lifetime. She shivered in shock at the rapid rate the memories came forth. Her mind jumped from time period to time period. She was young and trapped in her house where her parents died. Then she stood by Scott to console him when Phoenix had possessed Jean. She was first called an African goddess. She met Logan. She cut a mutant flower and gave it to him. It was its only kind, and now it would bloom no more.

_Like your daughter,_ said an eerie voice in her head. Images of a girl she had never seen before flashed in her mind. The short girl in her mind thrashed her hands like claws. The humans were afraid of her, but the mutants called her one of their own. Her feral eyes looked at Ororo, and at once Ororo's mind reached out to her and twisted with the pain the child felt.

"Mother," the girl called out to her. In the girl's voice, Ororo could hear his voice once again.

'_Ro cut it and she gave it to me._

Ororo's eyes opened fully, but it was dark, and she could not see. She tried to life off the ground, but she was chained to a wall.

"I must summon the elements," she thought.

_She gave it to me._

She heard the sentence again in her head. Her mind returned to the memory.

'_Ro._

****

Bishop sat in Cerebro's control room. He entered several commands on a keyboard. Frustrated, he banged is fist on the table.

"That really won't help," Professor X reminded him.

"How many times has this future been averted? There have been so many alternative realities that have solved this, but here I am in this one."

"This is the only reality for this you, Bishop," Professor X reminded him, "it is too difficult to choose the future all the time. Sometimes you must let things be."

"Easy for you to say," Bishop retorted, "you don't know the future you are in for."

"I know it is not pleasant, Bishop, but I can not determine my present by what I know of my future. Futures will change, Bishop, but not if you live them only in expectation of one future. Then only that future becomes true, and your fears fulfill themselves.

"Why have you really come to Cerebro, Bishop? I won't look into your mind; I will only ask you."


End file.
